bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zyrul (BZPRPG)
"The strongest Toa I have trained at the Academy? Me." ''--Zyrul, on his own battle prowess'' Zyrul is the headmaster of the Academy and percieved loving ruler of the Matoran of Metru Nui. His true schemes, however, dig deeper into a Toa army, and even further with the Kanohi Elementa (BZPRPG) Biography Zyrul's origins are unknown. He did have a turning point in his life where he was betrayed by his people under the rule of a deadly dictator known as Tdreeco Nachia. He spent a fair amount of his life as a mercenary, entering and exiting various organizations. Eventually, he met Mythias, a being with similar powers, and they conducted a criminal partnership. Mythias was working on a project he called Toa Metamorphosis, where a Matoran with a certain trait could be transformed into a Toa. Zyrul betrayed Mythias and took this research. With this knowledge, he formed The Academy, masquerading as a great Toa. He conducted Toa Metamorphosis so that the collective Toa energies would not fully belong to the Toa himself, but would partially give him energy via a mystical crystal in his Kanohi. Through this process, he has reassured the fact that no Academy Student is as powerful as himself. The Academy's public image is an institute of profound resolve. That is, to create an army of Toa that will protect the Matoran forever and wipe out all evil. Zyrul's true intentions, however, are to create a destructive army to gain ultimate control of the world while still being seen as a loving ruler to the Matoran. For years this was his scheme. To assure his success, he's employed multiple associates. This plan was working fairly well until one mysterious day, a stranger murdered Zyrul in his own chambers and vanished. During Zyrul's absence, Dyron, his Right Hand, took his position as Headmaster. However, Zyrul did return. His murderer was Toa Tahu from a realm that contained a partial spirit of legendary figures. The reason behind Tahu's attack is unknown, but Zyrul became a part of this realm, and through unknown methods, gained control of the unified mind that drives the creatures. Now he is capable of summoning these creatures of extraordinary power into the physical realm at will. Now Zyrul has grander schemes, searching for ten masks of legendary power which could be the only things capable of stopping him. His scheme goes beyond the Toa army now and has yet to be revealed. Abilities and Traits Zyrul wears the Kanohi Chronos, which slows down time in the mind's eye. A mysterious crystal that's part of his Mask delivers to him partial power from each Toa. He can summon legendary figures from another realm. He also has control over the six basic elements and secondary control over some others. Quotes *"Fear is a force in this Universe. Only those with true power can eliminate Fear as an emotion...and go on to use it as a tool. So what'll it be, Toa? Are you on my side...or his?" -- Zyrul's ultimatum to the Minority *"Zyrul has been so confident about turning even those not meant to be Toa into Toa, he's forgotten that some Matoran are just to stay Matoran for Toa to help through their everyday life. The Great Spirit has his reasons to give certain Matoran Toa powers and reasons to leave Matoran as is. Zyrul has thrown that idea away. That is why he cannot be trusted." -- Komar, on how Zyrul's artificial creation of Toa has corrupted the Toa's original purpose *"Need I remind you of the Three Virtues again? Unity." SLAM! "Duty." SLAM! "Obedience." SLAM! -- Zyrul re-educating Zezak. Gallery Category: The Academy (BZPRPG)